


Two Mercenaries and a Closet

by tofubbq



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Making out in a closet, Scout has no idea how kissing works, Sniper's pecs, Trapped In A Closet, but it works out somehow sorta, nothing super intense just a little spiciness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:11:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofubbq/pseuds/tofubbq
Summary: Thanks to uncontrollable robots created by the Engineer (with a helping hand from the Medic), the Scout is forced to find a temporary hiding spot until the danger passes. However, someone else had the same idea as him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writing something a little spicy isn't exactly my forte, but I decided to give it a try anyway. Hope it's okay! (Yes, there's a bit of fluff because I'm a fluff lover at heart.)

His heart was racing as he sprinted down the hallways, not even glancing behind his shoulder at what was chasing him. The Scout only focussed on running and getting away from that... That thing. What the hell was that, anyway? All he knew was that the Engineer and Medic had been up to something that morning, and when those two teamed up on a project, well.. Bad things were bound to happen, and usually in horrific, monstrous packages like this one. Or in this case, several of them.

He could hear the sound of metal against wood as the one robotic creature followed behind him, closing the distance between them. He had no choice but to find a safe hiding place to stay in until the machine lost interest in him, or maybe even until the Engineer finally tracked them all down and shut them off, whichever one came first. He spotted a supply closet in front of him and made a break for it, moving as fast as his legs could take him. He wasted no time in throwing open the doors and piling inside of it, slamming them behind him with a loud clang.

It was dark inside the closet, his eyes taking a few moments to adjust to dim light. When he could finally see inside of the closet, his heart kick-started back into gear again.

"What the crap are YOU doing in here?!" In his panic, he hadn't looked before he jumped into the closet, and he regret doing so now. He was incredibly aware how up close and personal he was getting with none other than a Sniper. Close, as in pressed up against his chest kind of close. Just when the Scout didn't think it could get any worse, he noticed that the Sniper was wearing a blue shirt - the enemy, of course.

"I could ask you the same thing." The Sniper said in a low voice, "Because I'm sure you didn't come in here to bury your face into my chest."

"I mean, maybe I did!" The Scout huffed, before realizing what he was saying. "Wait- no- of course I didn't! I was running away from those freaking robot things that were trying to kill me! I didn't even know you were in here already!"

"Well, now you know."

The Scout was silent for several, long minutes. His mind had gone blank, embarrassment flooding through his body in his current situation. He was so close to the Sniper, he could practically hear the other's heartbeat, and every breath he took... 

"W-well, I'm gonna go find another closet-" The Scout was cut off as the doors behind him suddenly shook violently. Something was throwing itself against them, trying to get inside. Instinctively, he grabbed at the Sniper, moving as close as possible to him in his fear.

"Sounds like they've found us." The Sniper remarked, a smile finding itself onto his face. The Scout had wrapped his arms tightly around the Sniper's waist, clearly shaken by the attempts of the robot creature to get in. "Don't worry, they can't seem to open doors with their claws."

"N-no..." Even if he was the enemy, there was something about the Sniper's company that comforted him. No, comforted wasn't quite the right word to use here... He couldn't put his finger on it, but being so close to him... Thrilled him? Maybe it was because of the man's irresistible rugged looks, or his tough, muscular body, but the Scout felt sweat beginning to form on his skin. The Sniper seemed to take notice of it too.

"Say, Scout. You're not looking so good... Well, you look fine as always, but are you holding up okay?" He asked, his expression softening. Not that it helped any - the Scout felt like he was going to melt looking at his face.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine.. wait, did you just call me fine looking?" He felt his cheeks heat up. 

"Sorry, it was automatic. I'll stop if you want me to." 

"No, please, continue." His heart had sped up, faster than it was when he was being chased just minutes ago... But this was a different kind of excitement altogether. It was a heated moment, brought up by the bizarre problem they had gotten themselves into. The Sniper leaned in closer to the Scout, until their foreheads were touching against each other. The Scout could feel the brush of the other's lips against his own, and his stomach did a near somersault. 

"Is it okay if I keep going..?"

"Hell yeah." The Scout moved his arms to the Sniper's neck, pulling him in closer. He pressed his lips against the Sniper's own, giving him what was possibly the sloppiest kiss in the history of.. Well, kisses. To be fair, he lacked much prior experience, although the Sniper didn't exactly care. It was the thought that counted. Or maybe it was the feeling. Who even knew - they were both acting on the moment. 

It was the Scout who ventured a little further first, nibbling the Sniper's bottom lip as they kissed. There was a brief look in the Sniper's eyes, before he pulled the Scout closer to him and introduced him to his tongue. The Scout tried to follow suit, though his attempts only resulted in spit covered chins for the both of them. He soon decided to give up on it, letting the Sniper take over instead.

As they made out, the Sniper slowly shifted their positions so that the Scout was up against the wall, pinned between it and the Sniper. He felt himself knocking supplies to the ground behind him - some pill bottles and bullets, for the most part - as they got more into their kissing. The Sniper took ahold of the Scout's bandaged hand and guided it towards his collar, letting him unbutton his shirt and free his skin to open air. From there, the Scout rested his hand against his chest, feeling the hardened pec beneath his palm, sweaty and warm to the touch.

"Sn..snipe.." He breathed, pulling away briefly. "Ya.. can touch me a bit too, if you want... Just be gentle.." 

"Gentle? Didn't expect that.. from you..." The Sniper grinned, but he took care in rolling up the bottom of the Scout's shirt before reaching a hand up it. His skin was soft and supple, silkier than the Sniper was expecting... And as he ran his hand across his stomach, the mewling that escaped the other male was downright adorable. He wanted to hear more cute noises from him, but he held off. Taking things slowly, and all of that. 

When he slowed down in his hand strokes, the Scout almost whined in protest. The Sniper's hand was rough, callous from many years of hard, outdoor work. It felt so good against his skin, almost like a massage when he felt it. It wasn't just extremely hot, but somehow very comforting.

The banging noises at the doors had long stopped while they had been at it, but it took some time before either one of them noticed it. As in, some point when they started to get out of breath and exhausted from their little make-out session.

"...I... I think... It's gone..?" The Scout gasped, finally turning his head away from the Sniper's and resting it against the other male's shoulder. "God... that was.. You were freaking amazing."

"You could use a little practice yourself, you know." There was a mischievous look in the Sniper's eyes as he looked at the Scout nestled in his arms. "How about I give you a lesson in kissing after our next battle? A real, proper one?"

"I.. you..." The Scout was glad his face was buried in his shoulder, considering the bright shade of red he knew it had just turned. 

"It's a date, yeah?"


	2. Chapter 2

Scout wasn’t going to wait until after the battle to make his next move. No, that was what the Sniper was expecting from him, and quite frankly, he enjoyed living dangerously. No waiting around for assigned times for him, he was going to jump straight into it.

He scouted the premises for where Sniper was hiding out, quickly finding him at his usual vantage point in the window of one of the buildings. As always, his back was completely uncovered and unwatched as the Australian kept his gaze on the battlefield below him. Perfect. It didn’t take long for Scout to slip out of the midst of the battle and head over to the building. He climbed up the stairs as quietly as he dared, to the room the Sniper was inside.

It was Sniper’s lucky day it was him, and not a Spy, Scout thought to himself as he tiptoed up behind the Sniper. Now, this was the tricky part. Sniper was looking through the scope of his rifle, so Scout snuck around in front of him, even holding in his breath so he wouldn’t be heard. And then he made his move.

He pounced on him, knocking the taller male backwards and onto the ground. Scout landed on top of him, kicking the rifle away from Sniper and out of reach. His own weapons were stashed away in his bag, which he discarded by tossing it away from them as well. It all happened in a matter of seconds, barely enough for Sniper to react with a shout. Scout silenced him quickly with a deep kiss on the lips. 

As they kissed, Scout adjusted himself on top of Sniper. He moved into a sitting position, straddling Sniper with one leg on either side of his waist. His chest was against the other male’s, his skin already feeling hot from nervous excitement. The insides of his thighs and the back of his neck were hurting for it, though.

Once he’d gotten over the initial surprise of the “attack”, Sniper draped his arms around Scout’s shoulders and pulled him in closer. He turned his head, breaking away from the kiss to whisper in his ear.

“Feeling a little frisky, aren’t we?” Hearing his low voice made Scout melt like warm butter. He was the one who was supposed to be in control, but Sniper’s steady grip on him, and his solid, hard body.. He completely flaked. 

“God, you’re hot.” Scout swallowed hard, pulling his head back just far enough to look him in the eyes. They were a soft brown, a gentle, lidded gaze that contrasted with the rest of the man’s more rugged appearance. It made his previous confidence waver, and finally dwindle altogether as he pressed his face into the Sniper’s shoulder. Sniper laughed as he patted his back.

“Thought you could catch me by surprise, huh? You’re adorable. Don’t you know what colour of shirt I’m wearing?” Scout felt Sniper move beneath him, pulling himself into a seated position. More or less, Scout ended up sitting on his lap, still tightly holding onto him. He felt way too embarrassed to do much else but to hug him.

Sniper looked over at his rifle on the floor, some feet away from them. Besides Scout’s heavy breathing, he could still hear the sounds of battle going on outside. As much as he wanted to eat up Scout’s cuteness right then and there, they couldn’t risk getting caught by anyone. For more reasons than one. Still… this was his little hideout. Not many people came up here, besides the occasional Spy. They were probably safe, so long as they didn’t get too passionate.

Sniper scooped up Scout and moved behind a tall pile of crates. Here, if anyone stepped into the room, they wouldn’t be immediately spotted. He set Scout down beside sitting down beside him on the ground. 

“Here, let me show you how it’s done. Get on me again, okay?” Sniper directed Scout back into his lap, letting him move as slowly as he needed to in order to get comfortable. Once he was in position again, he took ahold of Scout’s hand and squeezed it.

“The secret to a good kiss is good technique, yeah? So let’s start by going over the basics, and easing into it first.” Sniper smiled as the Scout nodded vigorously. 

“Kiss me, now.”

Scout didn’t need to be told twice, leaning in to press his lips against Sniper’s. He opened his mouth for some tongue action, but was soon blocked by Sniper’s finger against his lips.

“Nothing fancy, just a normal kiss. Settle down there, roo.” Scout’s leg bounced impatiently. He didn’t like being told to slow down. He leaned in again for a kiss, but this time around, he didn’t go for his mouth. He angled his face down and placed a kiss on Sniper’s neck, followed by another, and another, all over until he found a particularly sensitive spot of skin.

“How’s that, huh?” Scout smirked, licking the spot over with his tongue. He heard a subtle gasp from Sniper, signalling he’d gotten to him.

“Maybe I underestimated you after all.” He didn’t expect such a bold move from Scout, as inexperienced as he was. But he was about to take it a step further. “But how about this?” 

He placed his hands on Scout’s chest and pushed him backwards onto the ground. Sniper leaned down to run his teeth across the Scout’s neck, smiling as he heard him squeak. He didn’t bite down, letting the sensation take him close to the edge, but not over it. 

“H..hey. Aren't you gonna..?” Scout whined, squirming under him. Sniper pulled away from him and kissed him on the nose.

“Nope. This is an advanced technique.”

“Advanced technique, my ass, you freakin’ tease!” Scout moved to sit up, but Sniper quickly pushed him down again.

“Wha-”

“Shh. Someone’s coming. Stay down and stay quiet.” The first part wasn't hard to follow, considering he was still on top of him. If Scout strained his ears, he could hear the faintest sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. He could smell cigarette smoke as it filled the room in puffs - it was a Spy. He couldn't tell which one, but he was pacing the room, looking for someone. The Sniper, perhaps? 

Scout’s heart was beating faster than it ever did before. A robot was one thing, but being caught by one of their teammates could spell bad news for them. He cursed himself for getting too antsy and going after Sniper during the battle when he should've waited until after! 

Sniper noticed him trembling, and planted a kiss on his cheek. It wasn't hot or sensual, but.. loving. Reassuring him that things were going to be okay. He kept Scout in his arms until the Spy had left the room.

“How about we continue this after the battle this time?” He asked Scout, still keeping his voice low.

“Yeah, that's.. that's probably a good idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, updating two fics in one day? An extremely rare occurrence.


	3. Chapter 3

The BLU Team ended up winning that battle by a long shot. Not that Scout was surprised, since his team hadn’t been performing well the last few battles. It wasn’t all his team’s fault, though - his own slip-ups and mistakes had cost them quite a few fights. They didn’t say anything to him afterwards, but their silence and the look in their eyes said enough. He was relieved to have a reason to slip away from them once they returned to their base. 

He headed back to the spot where he had met the Sniper earlier, sticking to a less travelled route and making sure nobody had spotted him along the way. Usually no one was keen on sticking around the battlefield, save for any Medics who wanted to get fresh samples. 

Scout hurried up the stairs again and peered around the corner into the room before walking inside. The Sniper was already there, resting against the wall with his hat pulled down over his eyes. He didn’t look up when he heard the Scout approaching him.

“Have you ever been in love before?”

The question took Scout by surprise.

“Uh.. yeah, ‘course I have! Plenty of times!” He was a terrible liar, and it really showed. Sniper sighed as he lifted the brim of his hat, looking at Scout.

“Tell me, then. Is this just a way to get your thrills in, or are you interested in something more than that? Not that I care if it’s the former, plenty of mercs need something to lighten up the job.” The man’s stare was intense, looking at him expectedly for an answer.

“I mean… It.. it might’ve started off as that?” Scout scratched the back of his head nervously, trying to look anywhere else in the room except at Sniper. “I ain’t gonna lie, I kinda threw myself into this without really thinking… but..” His face was heating up a lot faster than he would’ve liked as he searched for the words to respond. “I-I.. I wouldn’t really mind if it was something more than that, you know?” 

“You do realize the danger you’re putting yourself into?” Sniper asked. “Even friendships or talking to the other team is discouraged. A relationship could put more than our jobs in danger. Is it worth that risk? Do you really want to go that far for a little bit of… fun?”

“Sniper, I - do you think I actually give a shit about my job?” The change in the male’s voice took Sniper by surprise. He was expecting him to crumble, to give in and give up about the little fling they were engaging in. If it had been any of the other Scouts, he was sure they would’ve.

“I suppose if you did, you wouldn’t have thrown away today’s battle like that.” His words stung, but there was no malice in Sniper’s eyes as he spoke.

“...no, I guess not. I just.. I just didn’t want to be a mercenary in the first place. It was kinda more like a back up plan or something.” Scout sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Nobody’s gonna take in some twenty-something year old nothing with no skills, right? The only thing I know how to do is beat up people and run fast, and even then, I’m only good at one of those things most of the time.” He had no idea what was compelling him to spill all of this to someone he barely knew, but he couldn’t stop himself. “I’m just a shitty brat, you know? I don’t even know what the hell I’m doing anymore with my life!”

He felt arms wrap around him, and he looked up to see the Sniper.

“It’s alright, mate. None of us really know what we’re doing anyway.” He reached a hand up to wipe away the tears that had started to trail down the Scout’s face. He hadn’t even noticed them himself, too caught up in the moment.

“Sniper…” He swallowed hard as he returned the hug tightly. “Sniper… I’m a fucking mess, I’m sorry. I’m sorry for all of this.”

“Shh.. it’s gonna be okay. We’ll figure this out together. It’ll be alright.” Sniper held him close as Scout cried into his chest, his shoulders rising and falling with each sob. Even as he comforted him, he had no idea himself how things would turn out for the both of them. He, himself, had feelings for the Scout, though it was obvious the other still had his own issues to get through. He loved him, but he didn’t want to force something onto him if he wasn’t ready for it yet.

Once Scout had calmed down enough, he pulled away from the Sniper and wiped the snot from his nose with his arm. Seeing the splotches of tears he’d left behind on Sniper’s shirt, he laughed weakly.

“Eheh.. it.. It’s.. shaped like a face. My tears.” He pointed at it.

“It’ll dry quickly.” Sniper shrugged casually. “Are you feeling any better?”

“As good as I’ll ever feel, I guess. Um, I know we were supposed to do the whole practicing thing…”

“Don’t worry about it, we can start another day.”

“Y-yeah. Is it okay if I, like, just stay here a little longer with you? No kissing or anything, just hanging out?” He couldn’t quite place why, but being with Sniper made him feel happy. 

Maybe it was something more than just a one-time thing. Maybe he was feeling something that could be called love.

“I don’t see why not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise plot times? 
> 
> (Not for long, probably, plot isn't my best skill, oops??)


End file.
